


Don't think so...

by Yuki_desu



Series: Don't... [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, attractive parents equals attractive kids, i like sexy old people, love is in the air for the older couples as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_desu/pseuds/Yuki_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh hello, I'm back with a fluff to fill the void of my nonexistent love life.<br/>In my vision of their family, i'd like to think both parents of Daiki and Satsuki would've known each other for a long time and that they are all equally hot. Or else, how are they supposed to give birth to such...perfect children???</p><p>Will include some background info of the parents at the bottom,<br/>For now, please enjoy 1000+ words of crappy fluff!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't think so...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello, I'm back with a fluff to fill the void of my nonexistent love life.  
> In my vision of their family, i'd like to think both parents of Daiki and Satsuki would've known each other for a long time and that they are all equally hot. Or else, how are they supposed to give birth to such...perfect children???
> 
> Will include some background info of the parents at the bottom,  
> For now, please enjoy 1000+ words of crappy fluff!

In the living room

“Oh hello, Satsuna! Come in! I just got back from the market and bought some cake to go with the new earl grey tea you got! I’m sure you’ll love it!” said Mrs Aomine as she invited her good friend in to the house.

“Really? Oh my, I can’t wait!” replied an excited rose haired lady.

As the two friends sat down on to the sofa after setting up the snacks for their usual afternoon tea, a rush of footsteps were heard, followed by a loud thud at the door and a dash of vibrant pink and blue.

“Come back now “shouted Daiki as he chased Satsuki up the stairs leading to his room.

“No way, baka!!!!!” came a distant shrill reply.

The ladies at the sofa smiled at each other knowingly and waited.

3..2..1..

“KYAAAAA,DAI-CHAN!!!!GO AWAY!!!” was all they heard before a series of giggles and muffled noise continued.

“I know it’s the holidays, and they have a lot of time on their hands. But just when will they stop playing and running around with each other, don’t they ever get tired?” sighed the mother of the Touou ace as she placed her fork down on to the coffee table.

Momoi Satsuna just giggled and sipped on her tea.

In Daiki’s bedroom

“KYAAAAA, DAI-CHAN!!!!GO AWAY!!!” shrieked Satsuki as she was tackled onto the bed by her boyfriend/asshole of a childhood friend named Aomine Daiki. She giggles and tries to kick him away but ended up getting pulled into a big bear hug after a few pathetic moments of struggling instead.

“Dai-chan, that’s unfair!” came a muffled response to the sudden show of affection.

“You run too slowly, Satsuki, there’s no kick to it.” Daiki huffed at the fidgeting puff of pink at his chest. Said puff looked up to him while sporting an adorable pout.

Daiki smiled tenderly and continued, “Hmmm, but if I get to do this every time, then it might be worth it.” before placing a kiss on Satsuki’s forehead.

To Daiki’s amusement, Satsuki’s pout deepened as she fidgeted out of his grip and moved up the bed to make them lie at eye-level. “Height difference is annoying. You’re too tall, Dai-chan.” Mumbled Satsuki as she pecked at Daiki’s prominent features, namely his forehead, tall nose bridge, sculpted jawline and tender lips before ending the ritual by throwing her arms and legs over him.

“What am I, your bolster?” Daiki laughed as he sees Satsuki leaning closer to rest her head underneath his chin and effectively trapping him with her limbs.

“Yupp” replied Satsuki cheerfully as she nuzzled into Daiki’s chest. He smirked and moved the pillow down for her to lie more comfortably before adjusting his own posture. With the peaceful atmosphere and Daiki’s calming, woody scent surrounding Satsuki, she was slowly lulled into the comfort and soon fell asleep.

Upon sensing the even breathing of his lover and lack of the usual chatter, Daiki pulled her closer and joined her in their usual afternoon nap.

 

In the living room

“Oh, they stopped making a ruckus, I’m sure they must be taking their nap again. That daughter of mine only ever sleeps during the afternoon around Daiki.” Mrs Momoi smiled as she talked to her friend about their children.

Aomine Sayuki laughed at this and replied “Daiki is always sleepy, maybe it rubbed off on Satsuki after all.”

A series of laughter and pleasant recollections always occurred on the mention of their children.

“Ah, but do you think they changed?” asked Mrs Aomine. Upon noticing the streak of confusion on her friend’s face, she continues. “These days, that rascal of mine is actually volunteering to help out at home and he even cleans his room by himself! He does that every now and then but it happens mostly before Saa-chan comes to play. “

“Oh, really? Saa-chan might be responsible for that, since she’s always nagging at Daiki to clean up and be nicer. Hmmm, but i think they are a lot closer now, as compared to their middle school period. Saa-chan smiles a lot whenever she talks about Daiki. If I’m not wrong, even her phone’s wallpaper is a photo of her and Daiki!” replied Mrs Momoi with a smile.

“Ah yes, middle school. He always looked angry and was hard to control, only Saa-chan knew what to do with him. Nowadays, I also noticed the way he looks at Saa-chan when she stays for dinner, it’s a very…tender expression, and something I never imagined to be possible from my son’s selection of stoic expression. He seems very relaxed when she’s around, a huge change from a few years back.”

The conversation continued and more and more information on the change in both Daiki and Satsuki’s behaviour as a whole were exchanged.

As the lady of the Aomine household pondered over the change in her child, her friend clapped her hands together in revelation.

“Ah! Sayuki, do you think they might be in a relationship now???” exclaimed the older Momoi excitedly.

“What? Maybe they just got closer…I don’t think…”came a hesitant reply which was interrupted by the dull thud of the door.

The two ladies turned around to see the cause of this only to find a tall brown haired male nursing his forehead with an amused black haired male standing beside him.

“Hubby, you do know that you’ve been visiting this house frequently, ever since we had Saa-chan, so how in the world do you manage to hit your head almost every single time you step in?” breathed Momoi Satsuna as she made her way to her husband and greeted him with a kiss before proceeding to checking the bruise on her tip-toes.

“Maybe…old age.”

This reply caused his black-haired friend to smirk as he received his welcome-home-kiss from his equally amused wife. “Hah, yeah right, Ryosuki. Nice try. ” Daiijiro Aomine followed his smug comment with a trademark smirk and a bellowing laughter.

“Alright then, Satsuna, let’s start making dinner before the two monster wake up hungry. Daiijiro, if I’m not wrong, you said you wanted to show Ryosuki something interesting you found in the study last week, why not do so now while we prepare the food.”

“Yes ma’am, I’ll bring him now.” Daiijiro Aomine states jokingly as he and his friend made their way to the study.

“Do we need to wake the kids up?” the head of the Momoi household asks his wife. “No, I’m sure Dai-chan will wake up soon”

With that, the mothers of Daiki and Satsuki proceeds to fix up their weekly get-together dinner between the two families while their husbands spend some relaxing time in the study after a long day of work.

 

In Daiki’s bedroom

A familiar laughter roused Daiki from his peaceful slumber. With his eyes still closed, he listens and recognizes his and Satsuki’s parents’ voices.

Daiki thinks to himself “If my old man is back, that means it’s time for dinner already…woah, we slept for a long time today…”

He stretches his neck and looks down at the still sleeping form of his girl.

The pale smooth skin, perfectly tussled hair, long fluttery eyelashes and cherry lips, he briefly wonders if she ever looks ugly.

As gentle as he can manage, Daiki nudges Satsuki from her dreamland.

She whines and snuggles deeper into Daiki’s embrace.

“Hey now, that’s just playing dirty, how am I going to have the heart to wake you up now.” Daiki mumbles in his hoarse, still-fairly-sleepy voice.

Another whine and a kiss to his collarbone followed by “But I’m sleepyyyyy”

Daiki chuckles, kisses Satsuki’s hair before leaving the warmth of his koala-like girlfriend to wash his face in the adjoining bathroom. When he comes back to sit on the bed, looking more refreshed he replies “It’s time for dinner. And I thought I was the lazy one, turns out you’re vying for that position as well, Satsuki.”

This proves to be enough agitation to wake said person up as the next moment, she is up and awake.

“But…I don’t want to move…” Satsuki dragged out every syllabus as cutely as she can while she laid her head on her boyfriend’s broad shoulder.

“Fine, go and freshen up and I’ll carry you down.”

The line was all Satsuki needed to move out of her comfortable haven and splash water onto her sleep-filled face.

“Okay, I’m done.” Satsuki exclaims as she opens her arms to signal Daiki to carry her.

Daiki laughs to himself and squats down, back facing her, waiting for her to climb on.

Once Satsuki has plopped herself onto the warm back of her lover, she places her chin on his shoulder and kisses his ear which reddens immediately even before her whisper of thanks afterwards.

Daiki stands up and proceeds to walk out of his room, not forgetting to bend down slightly to prevent Satsuki from hurting her head.  He takes extra care on his way down the stairs as well.

 

In the living room

As if on cue, the head of the households exits the study just as Daiki sets foot in the living room.

Upon seeing the elders, he greets them with a smile and places Satsuki on the ground so that she can greet her parents as well.

“Ojii-chan, welcome home!” Satsuki runs to her father to deliver a loving hug. “Welcome home Uncle Daiijiro!” Not forgetting her second father, she hugs him as well, making him smile at her lovable antics.

“Did you have a good nap, Saa-chan?” her father chuckled as he ruffles her hair affectionately and she nods. Her ‘father’ on the other hand proceeds to mess up his own son’s hair with a low “Did you bully her, kiddo?”

Daiki huffs and states with a smirk teasing his lips, “Of course not, I don’t even want to know what would happen to me if I di..”

He halted his sentence when he notices Satsuki walking into the kitchen and washing her hands, as if to help in the making of their family dinner.

“No you don’t, Satsuki.” He mumbles to her as he hooks his arm under hers and carries her to the sofa. Her ignored whines fueled the laughter of the rest of the family as it has been an unspoken rule to keep Satsuki out of the kitchen due to her…talent at ruining edible food.

While the older males continue their conversation at the dinner table, the Touou couple spend some time bickering before Daiki settled for laying his head on Satsuki’s lap to prevent her from moving, since he knows how she loves carding her fingers through his smooth navy hair. Satsuki gave him his trademark pout and eventually caved in, smoothing her fingers through his short spikes.

In the kitchen

As they finish up making the food, the two mothers observing the scene at the sofa gave each another knowing glances.

Joy and affection was evident in their eyes as they mentally shook hands and congratulated themselves as future in-laws.

Before setting up the table, Momoi Satsuna nudged her friend and winked before whispering in a gleeful voice, “Change the ‘I don’t think’ into ‘I’m sure’ that they are in a relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Aomine Daiijirou (from THAT Japanese reporter, Enami Daijiro)  
> Age: 50  
> Height: 190  
> Character: Charismatic leader, agile, loyal but slightly vulgar and arrogant. Tender and caring to his loved ones. Childhood friend of Aomine Sayuki. University senior of Momoi Ryosuki and Momoi Satsuna
> 
> -Momoi Ryosuki (from a Japanese celebrity, Yamada Ryosuke)  
> Age: 49  
> Height: 188  
> Character: Wise listener, extremely intelligent, kind but slightly clumsy. He can also be very cunning in order to get what he want. University junior of Aomine Daiijirou. University senior of Aomine Sayuki and Momoi Satsuna.
> 
> -Aomine Sayuki, originally Masami Sayuki  
> Age: 48  
> Height: 170  
> Character: Oriental beauty, strong-willed, humorous but slightly temperamental. Extremely against foul language but somehow she still falls in love with her husband. Childhood friend of Aomine Daiijiro University junior of Momoi Ryosuki. University classmate of Momoi Satsuna
> 
> -Momoi Satsuna, originally Amaya Satsuna  
> Age:48  
> Height: 167  
> Character: Gentle lover, patient and understanding but slightly temperamental. Enjoys observing the reactions of people. University junior of Aomine Daiijiro and Momoi Ryosuki. University classmate of Aomine Sayuki
> 
> As usual, thank you so much for reading my work, i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
